


Boku no Hero - Jaded Parallels

by HeidenShayde



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Dark, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Out of Character for the plot, Parallel Universes, Random Characters - Freeform, Sad, Shounen-ai, Yandere, Yaoi, birthday for the plot, inaccurate information??, midoriya hurt, multi-chapter, quirk - Freeform, random quirk, references to other anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: " You are in the land of the forgotten... we want to show you the love and affection that your FRIENDS never will. All you need to do is stay with us... Izuku." A world of living shadows, a month of anger and  sadness, the lost happiness of Class 1A. Quirks can change everything. An estranged quirk causing everyone to feel nothing but hate proves that as so. When such a quirk is released, when love returns, can it be the same when the heart is missing and comotose? Todoroki could never forgive himself for letting this quirk make him hurt his first friend. Even if it means going into his mind to find him! Class 1A is a broken hope without Midoriya, everyone, even some class 1B students know the same thing.





	Boku no Hero - Jaded Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts), [my fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fans).



(So, let us see if I actually get this chapter up. This place is kinda dead, I am guessing that it is due to the lack of what it used to be. If this place had a golden-age, then sadly it is long gone. I wish I could have stayed and enjoyed it as it was still going before I was deleted off of here. I really don't know what happened. So other than that, let's get into this! I am writing a fanfiction based on something from the internet, but not mimicking it. This fanfiction is actually inspired by 'Dreamtalia', a fanmade Hetalia RPG that was made by Kyokoon68 /youtuber/ and their friend and co-creator by which I do not know the name of. )

// I will not be mimicking it scene for scene or anything similar, this fanfiction was just INSPIRED by that type of parallel world. With no further adieu, please read and enjoy this fanfiction. //

The sun had such a delicate ray on a clear day such as this. Everything was a level of peaceful and serene. Delicate golden threads of light stretching even beyond sight as they spared nobody they could reach. The comfort of such a source was like having a warm had on your cheek. It was fitting against the bitter nip of cold in the air, the wind being so light that it seemed to be nothing more than a spirit passing through spectrum. 

A boy of about 15 draws his scarf closer to his face, allowing it to slip over the tie of his uniform. Unusually enough, he was late for class. The traffic of the day was pooling over itself as angry pedestrians and drivers alike were all aloof, cursing to each other in their hustled state of being. 

The green haired boy was astounded at first, this was commonly a very friendly and accepting place. There were outsiders that passed by every while, figuring this part of the town was a kind of shortcut; their mistake. The various faces that the boy, identified as 'Midoriya, Izuku', had seen were someone rippling with some feeling colder than Liquid Nitrogen. Which would make it almost impossible to top. However, here he was, the sun being the only warmth he felt the entire street emitting. 

Passing by a commoners shop, he saw the man inside of it that he liked to talk to. Though he was particularly fond of this same man, the green eyes blinked in worry as their evergreen turned lighter for a second. Deciding against it, the hero-in-training continued on, turning around the corner to get to the crosswalk. 

For some reason, the teen was happier to be going to school today. More than likely it was because it was Todoroki-kun's birthday. The other was not big on things like celebratory events, however, he did not seem to opposed to them either. Overall, the only thing that Midoriya prayed was that he did a good joy getting a gift for his dual-colored classmate. The gift was small, with several things inside of it. Most of them were home-made. Mainly because Izuku was never able to seriously afford anything that they were able to enjoy that was worth value. 

Nearing even closer to the school, the boy hid the present in his yellow colored backpack. His red shoes hitting the cement at a slow rate. The sound was produced to be a soft sounding TAK TAK TAK, the reverberations of the rubber on the solid, smooth-rock pathway. 

Even the school looked silent today. The tall corridors were not filled with students trying to get past each other, even after classes had begun. The other windows of which belonged to classrooms did not seem to show any students in the interior. At this rate, the green haired teen was wondering if he had even went to the right place. It was so dark and lifeless, as if the school was freshly abandoned, the only saving grace to not being in shambles. 

Pulling out his identity card, he held it in front of the gate to be let in, it took a minute, but the doors opened  with the smooth mechanical whirring that they usually made. Closing as soon as he passed through, the large doors situated themselves back to where they lay any other time. 

'Hmm, being as this is only my second time being late, and I have a reason, I don't think I will have to worry about staying for an after-school detention, however, I need to ask mister Nezou just to make sure; after I get my pass, that is" mumbling was also something that he did, mainly to himself. In a way, it was a way of remembering what he needed to do; other times, it was out of basic nervous habit. The nervous habit was built up when he and Kaachan were kids, the walking mine-field never would let him speak at one point. Leading the green haired youth to mumble to himself to feel like he was being heard. 

For some reason he found himself taking his time walking to the building though, the excitement he felt a second ago had freely vanished into thin air and was left somewhere adrift in the wind. The school seemed to become darker, the sun abandoning its warm yellow touch from the structure all together. Not much was left to be said. The now-ominous windows and smooth walls seemed to scream something along the lines of intimidating headquarters. Or something along those lines. 

Swallowing any of the building feelings that were starting to crawl up his back, Midoriya allowed himself to walk into the corridors of the pristine school. The walks all adorned with their won subtle luster due to the cleaning, accompanied by the floor that lay below his feet. Posters and papers along the walls in some area, advertising for some local and personal things along the way to the office.

Spotting the door, Midoriya walked to the wooden obscurity tentatively. Almost wanting to not knock on it for some odd reason. What was causing him to have such withdraw from the door he had seen so many times? Usually, there was no such problems, or so he thought. sucking in a half-hitched breath, he allowed his damaged knuckles to collide with the door lightly, and waited. 

He was greeted by a light voice, allowing him to come in. 

" Hello, Mister Midoriya, what a pleasant surprise to have you coming by my office. I am guessing that you came to get your pass for class, correct?" the voice seemed to be more or less inquisitive, interested in the question though he knew the answer already to the unnecessary ponder. 

"Yes, mister Principal, sir. I was having some trouble today and I had to help my mom get to the doctor for an illness check. Though that is not an excuse, please do not take it that way!" the conversation he started was calm at first, however, it turned into his ultimate nervousness of getting easily flustered or worried over seemingly nothing

One more moment of his constant worrying was able to pass, and the green haired trainee was worrying still, trying to convince himself that he was not doing anything wrong by helping his mother. The mumbling came next and started to clearly make the principle upset in some way, though that did not seem to happen before. The small rodent like man puts his paws together and brings them up to the bridge of his snout, sighing to himself as he looked away for a second. After a moment more, he turns his chair, allowing himself to grab some tea. A few drinks, and the cup was half gone; the rodent hero turns back to the boy, the same expression on his face before.

"Please calm yourself, Izuku." the tone of the voice was rather calm, but part of it seemed to have traveled from the usual emotionally non-biased nature that it usually held itself up to. "After all, if you keep on acting like this, nobody will be able to take you seriously as a hero. Being a hero means helping out others, yes; at the same time, it also means being able to keep your composure in a tight situation and solving the problem. Nobody will be able to afford any slip-ups. " the voice seemed to trail on. 

Personally, the green haired boy was shocked, though he knew the other was right, it did sting. He remembered a conversation with the principle before, and took the words to heart. Why was the very same person taking back what he had said to him sometime before? Was it something that he had discovered in that time? 

Izuku remembered going to the rodent like hero, and inquired about his own problems. His full honesty on his own mannerisms were in question, and he wanted to inquire to someone who knew more than he himself did. However, the principal was kind, and understood. 

"You know, Izuku, having emotions is never a bad thing. In being a hero, you need to understand that there is always a need for compassion. There is always a need to feel HUMAN and provide your fellow humans with emotional support. Everyone is prone to feeling such things, some easier than others. You are a very compassionate hero in training, and your love and respect for others; even those who lack respect for you, is admirable. Is there a limit on how open you can be with your emotions? Yes, definitely." the rodent took a drink of the tea that he always had, sparing another gander to the student as he smiled. "However, there is no limit on compassion. Being a loving person is something that you are. You help others, even when you know they do not want it. It is what it takes to become a good hero. To be a GREAT person. Keep that in mind, as the youth of this generation, there is always things that need to be improved, and things that cannot be helped. There will be many losses and even successions in your future. I can tell that you are as determined as many other people, if not more. Please keep chasing your dream, I can't wait to finally be able to call you a 'Pro-Hero' "

The memory was so nice, as an inspiration, it countered almost everything other than his friends driving him forward, along with the confidence and presence of All Might. Everything was in place, that much time ago, and had been building ever since. However, now, why did he feel like he was being crushed under a bunch of bricks, with that one comment?

Maybe it was because Nezou was the principle, which means that technically he can make Izuku go to a general studies class, or even force him to have to leave UA in general. 

"Now, I advise that you get to class, please do not allow yourself to be late, it may build up to quite the track record, don't you think?" the principle looked into the eyes of the much taller student and continued to smile, though the boy clearly knew what he meant. With a shaky nod, Izuku thanked the rodent again, and he was on his way to the class that he was almost too nervous to want to go to. 

If Principle Nezou was this upset, there was a sure chance that the much grumpier teacher was going to be as well. In fact, there was almost a guarantee. What is he going to do? There was always the opportunity to have Aizawa getting back at him, even if it was not right away. 

Sucking up the seemingly improbable thoughts, Midoriya drew in a breath as he knocked on the classroom door, waiting for it to be answered by one of his peers. It took a minute, like most things would, and the door slowly opened, leaving a rather low-mood class 1A looking right where he was in the doorway. Being the easily flustered kid that he was, Midoriya quickly blushed and apologized for being late. Walking to the head of the class, Midoriya handed his note to Aizawa, who in turn crumpled it and throws it in the trashcan. 

It was not like this action was uncommon in that instant. It happened all the time. Usually a late pass was taken, looked at, and the teacher would type in the computer as to why someone or something didn't arrive or go as planned, if it was important.

Other times, Midoriya might have looked to the older man, almost ready to ask what was going on, or what the punishment of any sorts should be. Pulling himself back though, he turns and goes to his seat silently, looking around the classroom. Every face of the students, they were looking at him. Gazing at him with some kind of darkness that only humans could convey. Why were they looking at him this way, why were they looking down on him, why were they glaring...?

Shaking the green mop that he called hair, turning left and headed to his desk that was placed on the other end of the room, though selectively centered in the row of choice. 

"Alright class, we are going to have MORE training than usual today. Consider this a lesson, that you are not allowed to be LATE to class. You can thank your classmate, anything you would like to day for yourself, Midoriya?" there was a cold edge to the voice, his black eyes meeting with the widened green ones. Even more of the eyes, many of diverse color were meeting with his own, all scornful. 

"Look at what you did this time, you damned NERD! Why do you always have to do something that is screwing up shit for the rest of us?!" there it was, the classic calls of Bakugo Katsuki. Every time there was something odd that was going on, Izuku was the very first one he felt the need to blame. After all, it was HIM that caused all of the shit. There was always something that that fucker was doing for another to spiral and fall to bits.

"Kacchan, I was doing something, it was unable to be helped, please do not be so ready to blame me for everything..." there was a certain hesitance to his voice, most likely fear. If there was something that Katsuki wanted, or wanted to do, then he was going to accomplish it. Even if it meant constant verbal bashing. 

Though it was to be expected from the blonde to automatically jump on a train and ram it into a wall, the main surprise was that the other people in the class all seemed to agree. They were all looking at him with the same eyes that he saw the children in middle school giving him when he was younger. 

As if it were a haunting image, there was a flashback, one by which Midoriya wished he was able to forget. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

There he was, the wonderful little ball of green. Naturally happy and accepting in nature. His face was contorted, looking up in fear at the many eyes around him that were starting falter and look down on him. The glowing eyes of remorseless children and teachers whom of all joined the party of shaming. Whether be it by direct insult or the instant and rather automatic retreat from the boys presence. 

At lest 20 percent of the population had no quirks, so why does that justify bullying, of all things? If it was 20 percent of the population that was quirkless, than that meant that it was about 1 out of every 5 kids that had no quirk in his generation alone. 

Why was he treated like an outcast, when most likely some among his peers had also shared the same misgivings and infectious situations as he? Why did they find it funny to laugh and ridicule him over something so discreet that it might as well have been the same for their own upbringing? All of this was like some kinds of resenting sideshow, and he was the laughing stalk on the side, put in there for comedic relief. 'Deku' the useless little loser that was unable to stand up for himself or even defend others.

All of those evil little eyes on him, they were making the air feel colder than anything that could be produced by a cross-continent Northern snow. Colder than icy water that had been without sunshine or life for the last millennia;  though despite the age of the water, alone it stands, sitting there to watch over the white hills and the ever-turning sky above itself.

"Look at who it is! It is quirkless little Deku! What's the matter? Are you going to cry? Are you going to go and run home to your fat mother and non-existent father to cry? Boo-hoo-hoo!!" the words were bold, though they certainly were not ones that belonged to Kacchan. Despite the latter liking as much as everyone else to tease him, the blonde was more concise and to-the-point with his juvenile and hurtful remarks.

Sitting in the center, there was a field of laughter as the green haired male sat in the midst of his undeserved punishment of the people, feeling the pain of the growing pressure building on his shoulders and travelling down his feeble spine. It almost felt as if he was being stepped on, his shoulders ready to slump in an ire decay with the weight they were being stacked with. 

The faces felt as though they were getting closer and closer to his own. Evergreen eyes were darting from one area to another, in a search for any kind of comfort to be sought in this heartless hole of a kindergarten. The darkened corridors were twisting with the laughter as well, an overwhelming feeling of judgement had already long-since caked itself over the youngster, keeping him from free movement. 

For some reason, everyone thought that they were more entitled to their own opinions than letting him get even one of his own out. He couldn't allow himself to feel the urge to run, where too, he might of pondered a moment. There was nowhere to go. 

He had to sit there and listen to all of the cackling, the snorts and snide remarks of others older and younger than himself, ones who had not felt what he had when he was first informed of his misgiving and his quirkless life. His dreams were crushed, not just that, but they were taken off the table in general. His mother sobbed for him, and who knows what happened to his father after that? Realizing that his dreams were nothing more than the word itself; more or less at the time, anyway, the boy was very conscious of what everyone thought about him. 

The weight was getting heavier now, it was as if he was being suffocated. His lungs were calling for air, and wanting to be freed from the waterfall of tears, and the constant stifling of breath as he drew in sniffles and hiccups from time to time. Others, staring off into open space. 

Over the stent, there was only a few meager words that the boy wished that he was able to call out, to get the stares and the judgement to cease. 

" Stop it... just.. please...."

" STOP STARING AT ME THAT WAY!!" 

This was very much like that time. The overall indulgence was dull, and from the memory, Izuku caught himself yelling the very same line that the little him from so long ago had called at one point or another along the sands of seconds and years. 

" STOP STARING AT ME THAT WAY!"

The outburst was enough to cause some others to draw back, aside from a few that either knew he was capable of such emotions, or had no care for what he was sawing nor doing at that moment in time. The faces were all shallow and barely seemed to be people at all, to be honest. They were all hollowed, and distant, as if they were enacting a fantasy in their dreams, only for the actions to be produced in the real world as well as their own. A standing dream, if one must refer to as such. 

Even Mister Aizawa had drawn himself back, a few paces nearer and nearer to the chalk-board, by which a few book assignments were enlisted into groups of student. An assignment by which was on the board for the last few days, though the expiration was really the day before this. Now, the words were solemn, idly sitting on the board, as if on a contorted literate death-row. After all, they were USELESS now...

"Forget this, after all, this is supposed to be a fend-for-yourself lesson. Which means, we can all get even." The ominous tone in the blondes voice, the one that everyone knew as Bakugo, it was jabbing right into Izuku's side. The other male staring at him with some sort of hidden malicious intent. 

Fixating his gaze, the green haired 'Hero-in-Training' quickly stands himself back up, thinking back on what he had just seen, he never saw Todoroki with the other students that were all looking at him. Maybe there was a chance yet that the other was not angered by his tardiness and the payment-due that was now causing everyone to be indebted. However, on the same note, there was also the chance that he had not come heed the events because that simply was not his thing to do most of the time anyway. 

As soon as the signal was given from the tall raven-haired man, the students were all heading outside. Even though they needn't the communication they were lacking, there was something in common. They were all glaring to the green haired boy from time to time. As if their features were to scream something along the lines of "I HATE YOU" or even a more subtle and not as minor threat as "I'LL KILL YOU".

Letting his caught throat go back to the normal composure of itself, Izuku headed to the place where Todoroki was standing, grabbing his backpack from his shoulder along the way. 

"Todoroki-kun? Can I give you something really quick? It is for your birthday." The green eyed boy smiled as much as he could to the other, though it was seemingly impossible at this rate. It was almost as if it were an inhuman task to only be basked upon and toward to the greatest of the greats.

An uninterested look flashed across the face of the boy with the dual-colored hair. His teal eye piercing its way into Midoriya's head as he watched the other shuffle around in that yellow backpack of his. Judging by how firm it looked, it was as if it was made out of plastic. The form was just so solid.

As soon as Midoriya had pulled out the gift, there was another pause. The other boy looked onward at the present in disinterest, as if something about the thing was disgusting to him in a manner. Even as if something had crawled on top of the box and contents and let itself waste away with the world. Something in Izuku's heart felt as if it had been stabbed into with a fork. Ever so slowly, some chunks were being pulled away from the heart he held in his body. 

The obvious melancholy in the disdain was almost putrid and plague-like. It was kicking at hi ribs, and strangling at his throat. Making him want to strive for air away from the other. Such a look was not given to presents, but to ones greatest enemies or even rivals. 

" This really was unnecessary, Midoriya. You already know that I do not like my birthday. At the same time, the stuff in here is not even of any value to me. It looks like it was found at some wore down pawn shop and beaten up more after it was bought." the cold words made Midoriya want to cry. Sure, he was afraid of the failure that he might of had to face when it came to the other, but utterly calling it trash? That was a whole new level of attack on his self-confidence. Even his pride, if he were to take much seriousness into his skill. 

Everything felt cold now, as if Todoroki was using his quirk. It was so cold, even though the ice was clearly lackadaisical. It was supposed to be chilly, and since the sun had long since fled, it looked as if winter was coming early this year. The one look from Todoroki himself, it felt like winter had already began without him and left him in the dust. 

The box was tossed back in an uncaring manner, letting the contents fall out of them and break on the hardened ground of the training fields.

It took a moment to process it really, the overall hate coming from the other was so invisibly obvious in the tones and expression that was clearly conveyed. The fire and ice user walked past him, looking into the green haired teens eyes and stopping a second before continuing along his path. 

There was something in the eyes that screamed that it was not the same person as before. Something was making this feel as though the Todoroki before him was someone other than the Todoroki that he knew. Like it was an alternate version of  himself in the same skin, with the same voice, and the same manners, but worse. It was a kind of kindered twisted.

All Izuku could do was watch the other walk away while picking up what he worked on with much love and care. His eyes were on the brink of tears, scooping them back into his box.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

// After Notes: Hello Hello Hello //

Theory For Izuku's mumbling: I personally think that he does it because he kept trying to convince himself that his own opinions mattered like anyone else's. When he was younger, Kacchan was always either interrupting him or not letting him talk in general. Midoriya started to talk to himself, so he could convince himself that he did still have a voice, though he might not of thought about it that way. Over time, he just got into the habit of mumbling, his brain adjusted to the thought process of him only being able to make his opinions matter by making them known. Even if he gets distracted. 

Nezou and Deku Scene: I kinda see Principle Nezou being a bit of an uncle or a grandfather like figure to anyone. So I made him sound a bit more parent like even though he and Izuku hardly react in the show. Personally, I like him as a character and wanted to include him in this fanfiction more for later. 

Todoroki's Birthday: I really dunno when that is, I just put that in here for schmits and giggles. LOL for more of a plot like turner though it has not much to do with the plot for right now. 

Cross Posted On- Other Amino, ArchiveOfOurOwn, Quotev, DeviantArt, FictionPad, Wattpad, Tumblr

Purpose for the Story: It was voted on in Amino

Pairing for Later: TodoDeku

AFTERNOTES: 

\- Please comment and tell me how I did on this chapter!

-Bakugo is in this story, I think he is the only character I made curse.

\- There will be a little violence in later chapters

\- I hope this will have quite a bit of pages. 

:) :) :) :) :) :) 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

HASHBROWNS!

(( Reminder, this is also tags, not just Hashtags))

#TodoDeku

#Fanfiction

#Fanfic

#Romance

#Action/Adventure

#Angst

#Hurt/Comfort

Total Word Count: 4682


End file.
